Kyoko, the Fire Warrior
by Magooke
Summary: She thought she had nothing, but little did she know she had a lot. She travels to feudal Japan against her own will, winds up meeting The Killing Perfection himself. So what is her real story? R&R! Sesshomaru/OC Rated M for SUGGESTIVE themes in far later chapters, possible lemon in far later chapters as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha, this idea has been in my head for some time. For those that are reading my Star Wars fiction, does this mean I'm going to pick up that one again? Maybe, if I do, I'll have to re-do part 2 entirely. I apologize if this upsets anyone, and all of those that are just here for the Inuyasha fanfic, I hope you enjoy!**

_Prologue_

Kyoko Ryuuzaki was exhausted. She was tired of the stares, the ones that showed pity and sympathy for what had happened. How could any of them even start to understand what she had gone through? None of them could. Kyoko was tired of just laying in the bed that was put in her friend's room, Kagome's room. They'd apparently be sharing once she got back from her trip to Fuji Mountain…why she was going there, Kyoko didn't understand. She stared at the brightly painted walls, they were purple and Kyoko remembered them being purple ever since they were children. Her room was so neatly organized as well, Kyoko's mother used to complain in a pinched, whiny voice that Kagome was such a good daughter…why couldn't Kyoko have been a better daughter?

_Like any other day, Kyoko slept in. Her mother hollered the stairs, demanding that she get ready for the day and she shouted something that she didn't even remember as she was still half asleep. Soon her mother was in her room and whacking her with a newspaper._

"_How many times do I need to call for you, hm? Answer me!"_

"_Ow! I can't very well- ow! Stop it! Mom- answer you when you are- ow! Hiting me!" Kyoko yelled back at her as she tried to snatch the newspaper from her, the sheets were suddenly yanked from her body and Kyoko yelped at the cold._

"_Honestly, look at this mess," her mother scolded, clothes cluttered the floor and other useless items. Her mother tried to open her closet to hang up a nice dress that she had gotten her daughter to wear for Girl's Day but that was a big mistake, clothes fell on top of her mother making the older woman flail. Kyoko chuckled as her mother straightened herself, she stopped chuckling though as her mother snapped her brown orbs onto Kyoko. "What did I ever do to have such a messy child?" Her mother started to wail and Kyoko groaned in annoyance, rubbing her temples before glaring at her mother._

_The only corner of her room that was clean and organized was a small spot on the floor. There were papers and textbooks neatly set up, her 'study corner'. There was a pillow on the floor from where she had sat and looked out the window last night as she prepared for exams. Kyoko rolled her own brown orbs over to her mother to look at her, Kyoko's mother was short and sort of stout, very plump. Her mother was beautiful though, there was no denying that. She had a pretty heart shaped face and she always put her hair into two buns on her head, but when it was down it was these beautiful waves of raven feathers. The only resemblance of the two were the brown eyes. Kyoko looked more like her father than anyone else, both were very tall and lean and both were interested in sports. Kyoko once had very light, brown hair, almost looking orange, just like her father. Both were extremely tan, though her father was paling as he worked a desk job and he was starting to get shorter from being stuck at a desk all day._

"_Kyoko! Hurry up, before you are late for school," her mother scolded her as she marched out of the messy room and leaving Kyoko to get dressed._

Now here she was, in a very clean room that felt alienated, her bag sat at the foot of the futon that she now laid on, this room was only temporary until Kagome's grandfather cleaned out one of the shrines, she pushed that it wasn't necessary but they were going to give her an entire hut to herself. _I wish I cleaned my room for my mother,_ Kyoko thought to herself, never again would she hear her mother yelling for her to clean her room and it pained her to hear that.

"Kyoko, Sota and I are going for a walk, would you like to join?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she peeked inside, Kyoko had closed her eyes though and evened her breathes so that she appeared to be asleep. Ms. Higurashi slipped her hand in and turned off the light for Kyoko, those eyes that Kyoko was so tired of looked at her before fully closing the door. Opening her eyes once she was gone, Kyoko sighed and looked around the room.

She didn't want to move…but a walk sounded nice, peaceful. Easing up, she decided to go on one alone so she didn't have to listen to Ms. Higurashi and Sota try to cheer her up, she didn't want to be cheered up. Pulling on jeans and a simple log sleeved shirt over a tank top, Kyoko grabbed her sneakers and quietly headed downstairs. Kagome's grandfather was easy to sneak around; he was deaf as much as he was blind as much as he was ignorant. Kyoko remembered how she and Kagome would sneak past her grandfather to get some treats or strawberries right from under his nose and then run around the shrine laughing.

Exiting the house, she finished lacing her shoes and walked around the shrine, not wanting to stray too far. Everything was so familiar, yet felt completely different as she gazed upon the places that her and Kagome would get in trouble in. Nothing seemed to really matter though, she felt as though she was in ice cold water, even though it wasn't that cold in all actuality. Kyoko sighed inwardly as she came upon the small hut with the well in it, they used to scare each other by telling ghost stories of what the well was actually about- it was open? She raised an eyebrow as she entered and stared down into the well, it was dark and she couldn't see very well if there was even a botoom. Grabbing a smell pebble from nearby she dropped it and counted…

_One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousand, five one thousand, six one thousand, seve- _thunk. Seven feet…could someone die from falling one thousand feet…_By falling head first, certainly,_ Kyoko thought to herself as she stared down into the well. Did she really want to just be done with it? Why not, anyways? Japan had one of the highest suicidal rates, finding another girl committing suicide was not uncommon. She stared into the depths of the well, not a single thought of how crazy or silly she was being entered her mind, and she always thought those that committed suicide were crazy or silly. Poor rich boy, or poor well off girl, the only issues they have is studying hard for a test, and both have people who love them. _I lost the people who loved me…it's not crazy, it's not silly…I could join them,_ she let out a shuddering breath at how the Higurashi family would find her, broken neck and dead corpse in the well after searching for her for days, maybe even weeks. Not even thinking twice to look in the well…

Taking a deep breath, she headed for straight down, allowing her head to be bent and rolling so that her head would go first. She wouldn't feel too much pain then, right? Her brain was what stored all of that, it would be quick, she wouldn't be able to feel her lungs filling with blood or her heart attempting to come back to life, what made Kyoko herself would be lost. She closed her eyes, and waited for the hands of death to greedily grasp at her.

**Please leave a review! Even flames are encouraged, they honestly do not bother me at all, I can ignore the sarcasm/troll attitude and pick up the criticism instead = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter One: DABDA_

The first stage is denial.

No, no, no, no, this can't be happening, _Kyoko thought with panic as she coughed from the fumes entering her body. She tried to pry off her seatbelt but gasped in pain, looking down at her arm she saw glass in her forearm which made scream. Something was ringing in her ears, sirens? Was there anyone out there? Reaching down to her seatbelt with one hand instead, the one that wasn't hurt, she attempted to remove her seatbelt with her good hand, the one that didn't have all the glass shards embedding in her flesh. She couldn't get it through; she let out a whimper as she started to panic._

_Strong arms suddenly grabbed her, cutting through her seatbelt she was carefully pulled from the car, and it was like taking a breath of fresh air-_

It was bright, very bright. Kyoko eased her eyes open and flinched at how bright it was, she was on something soft was underneath her and she stretched out her fingers to feel what it was, grass. The sound of water trinkling beside her finally made her open her eyes completely and she rolled onto her stomach to look around, her orange hair was slightly in disarray and her brown orbs searched for some sort of clue as to where she was. Heaven?

Black boots is what met her gaze; she followed the black boots up to white pants stuffed into those boots. Her gaze continued to move upwards to see crimson robes and black armor was what she saw next, she started to ease up the further up she looked and her mouth fell open at the sight of the man that stood before her. He looked down at her with a golden, calm gaze looked down at her and she tried not to panic at the sight of a being with golden orbs. He had single blue stripe on each side of his cheek and amber ones above his eyes as well. He had an angular, pointed face that only helped with how angelic she looked and she wondered if he was the angel taking him to the gates of heaven, or simply the angel of death.

"You tried to kill yourself," he stated, his voice held disappointment and Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she moved onto her knees and looked up at him, "Just threw your life away. Isn't that cowardly?"

His voice was warm and soothing, surprising with how disappointed he looked. Tears eased down her cheeks as she looked up at him and opened her mouth to explain, but what was there to say? He was suddenly in front of her, a white aura around him as he took her in a hug and allowed her to cry. For the first time since her parents death, she cried and it felt _so_ good. It actually felt like her Sophomore year when she lost her virginity with her 'high school sweetheart'. Vaguely she realized he had claws, but she just cried into his shoulder, his hand carefully rubbing her back and the other running a hand through her orange hair.

"You have faced a great sorrow, Kyoko, and I fear that you will only face anger and more sorrow with what I'm about to do," he whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched and she looked at him with very wide eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"My name is Inu no Taisho, my son needs your help. And I won't allow you to leave my world until you have helped him," he explained quietly as he wiped away the last lingering tears from her round cheeks, "You look just like my friend, Hikaru, it actually pains me." He whispered, his eyes holding sorrow as though he had created the emotion.

"Who's…who's Hikaru? What do I need to help you with?"

He looked behind him and tensed, "I don't have much time, don't tell my sons about your quest. Neither like help, but you must help my oldest one-"

"Wait-"

"Listen to me Kyoko, you are far stronger than you believe, and the only way you will return to your time is if you realize," he explained.

"Realize what?"

"Realize what's worth living for," he stated simply, it started to grow darker and he looked worried before he grabbed her arm and pushed her, suddenly there was nothing beneath her. She stared up at the man who slowly was consumed by the darkness, and then so was she.

When she came to, she was on the ground of the well. She could see the blue sky clearly and she looked around herself warily before rising to her own two feet, she had to steady herself for a moment before looking around, there was a ladder on the well. Climbing it she pulled herself over the side and saw a lush forest, there weren't many forests where she lived, confusion was evident as she looked around the place as her gaze tried to spot a landmark of some kind- the big tree! Kagome's house had that big old tree in front of it, she ran straight towards it, hoping to be home – how was she even still alive? She must have flipped herself by accident when she fell head first, yes that was it. It was the only logical explanation as to why she was alive. The tree line did not let up at all and Kyoko was starting to get worried that she would never get out of the place when she arrived to the tree!

Looking around, there was still just forest around her, pushing back her orange hair in confusion she sat on a pulled up root and frowned. Kyoko swore that the tree was the exact same landmark, she stood one of the tree's large roots with a heavy sigh. What was she doing?

The second stage is anger.

And just like that, Kyoko snapped. Rising to her feet she kicked the branch, "Why didn't you just let me die?" She yelled up towards the sky, glaring at the heavens, no answer would come. Grabbing a nearby rock, she threw it to the sky, but gravity acted naturally and it plummeted towards the ground. She stomped her foot in frustration, looking almost childish before turning and storming back the way that she had came. Finding the well with ease, she looked around for something, some sort of sign. But all she was met with was the chirping of birds and the humming of insects.

Climbing back down the well with care, she landed on the ground with a soft "oof" and looked around for something. She looked for a whole that maybe she had rolled down through, but there was nothing. Just the well; jumping a couple of times her frustration was growing. Maybe she needed to fall? Climbing back up, she looked down at the well a bit nervously. Mustering as much courage as she could, she jumped, the ground growing closer and closer once more and then-

Thud.

She hit the ground full on, she fell to her knees, and by the pain in them they were now bruised. Kyoko grabbed fist full soil and gave an angry cry as she banged on the ground, "I learned my lesson, okay? Take me home! I'm sorry!" But only silence greeted her.

"_Don't say it," Kyoko roared, she was in the hospital now, her arm bandaged from where the glass had embedded into it, she had needed stitches but other than that she had survived the crash with a bit of scraps. A doctor had just came over to tell her that her parents were dead, but Kyoko refused to hear that she pushed herself up, her abdomen and chest still sore from where the seat belt had properly restrained her but she moved anyways as nurses tried to get her back into the seat. She shoved past them though and opened the door that was to her parent's room._

_Her father had a tube in his throat and the doctor had stopped compressions to call the time of death, Kyoko let out an angry "no" and quickly shoved past him and feebly tried to push past his rib cage to continue to pump his heart, she was untrained though and she was barely able to do anything._

"_You can't leave me here! Wake up! Right now," she ordered her father as she used all of her strength to pump his heart, but strong arms tried to grab her and she bat them away as angry tears fell down her cheeks, and soon she had to be restrained as she struggled to be free, screaming and crying for them not to give up on her father, not to give up on the person that supported her in everything she did._

The third stage is bargaining.

_The soft monitor and the machine that kept her mother breathing was all that was heard as Kyoko sat in a chair next to her bed, gently holding her hand. Her mother looked so peaceful, as though she were only sleeping, not as though she were brain dead. She heard some nurse's call her mother a "vegetable", and she just prayed that her mother would wake up and snap at them for being disrespectful. Just to wake up and prove the doctors wrong that she could wake up._

"_I'm so sorry, mommy. Please wake up, give me just a little more time to be with you, I'll clean my room, I'll learn to cook, I'll do everything for you mommy, please," swallowing the lump in her throat she clutched her hand as though that would wake her faster, "Please, just open your eyes one more time, I'll do anything just for you to look at me, scold me, be disappointed all you want just please, _please_ wake up." The doctors came in and put a hand on her shoulder, she couldn't look at them as she clutched her mother's hand and rested her head on her leg, a doctor turned off the monitors and Kyoko bit her hand to stifle a sob as he called the time of death, 230am._

"Come on, you can't just leave me here like this," she yelled up towards the sky, "I'll be better I promise, just let me go back home! Please?"

"Kyoko," a familiar voice asked.

Whirling around, she saw Kagome! Kyoko had climbed out of the well once more and at the sight of her friend she ran towards her and hugged her tightly, she was there! Kagome was there! Kyoko wasn't crazy, Kagome seemed pleasantly surprised as she stared at her friend. Kagome was in her school uniform and seemed to be trying to think of an excuse as to why she was here and not on Fuji, but decided that excuses were long passed as she focused on Kyoko who looked quite upset.

"How'd you get here," Kagome finally found the right question to ask.

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, realizing at the last minute she couldn't start with her attempting to commit suicide and so instead went with, "I was going for a walk and I found the well, the one we used to play around. I thought I saw something at the bottom, and when I went to go see what it was…I ended up here," Kyoko gestured to the area, "Kagome, where _is_ here?"

They had walked to, what Kagome called "Kaede's village", and then she was promptly introduced to Kaede. The men looked at her curiously, but Kyoko supposed she was looking at them just as curiously. All of them, even the women, were dressed in kimono's, odd robes, tunics and pants; attire that wasn't fit for modern Japan unless at some sort of historical celebration. She frowned as Kagome explained to her they were in feudal Japan, Kyoko was attempting to wrap her head around the fact that she had somehow warped back in time.

"This is all just so…unreal," Kyoko explained, and then she bit her lip, "How do I get back?"

Kagome frowned, Kyoko had already explained that she tried jumping back in the well and Kagome had attempted to jump in with her, but still nothing. And just to be certain that there was nothing wrong with the well, Kagome leaped into it and sure enough, she disappeared completely. Kagome of course returned for Kyoko, "I'm not sure…it's odd that you would travel back in time like me."

"So…I'm stuck here," Kyoko asked, her shoulders dropping at the realization that indeed she was stuck here.

"Don't worry, Kyoko, I'm going to figure out how to get you back," assured Kagome as she placed a hand on her shoulder, Kagome suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmm…I wonder if this means you were reincarnated by someone as well."

"Reincarnated? Like you were from that Priestess lady?" Kyoko asked, trying to be certain she remembered correctly.

Her friend caught on, and Kagome gave a smile, "Yes, exactly like that. Come on, let's go see if Kaede knows anyone." Kagome was trying to keep Kyoko's mind off of the situation she had found herself in, but Kagome doubted that Kaede would know, after all feudal Japan was just as large as Japan itself!

"I have never met anyone that looks like Kyoko," Kaede explained sadly, examining Kyoko's hard shaped face and pencil straight, orange hair. Kyoko frowned in disappointment, as did Kagome as she watched Kyoko sit on the side of Kaede's hut and just stare off into the horizon. Kagome had seen that thoughtful look before, she was frustrated with the situation that she found herself in, and Kagome could understand and relate.

"Any clue where Inuyasha went," Kagome asked, and almost as though on que, a man dropped from the rooftops, landing gracefully on two feet.

He glared at Kagome as Kyoko examined with large eyes, this was her first demon (even if half) that she was encountering. And Kagome actually hadn't gotten to that part, she was hoping to avoid that part as much as possible as Kyoko looked at the oddly dressed man in red. "Kagome! You said you were going home to see your friend, if your friend was this hag then you could have invited the rest of us!"

"Respect your elders," Kyoko piped in suddenly, her face that appalled of how this 'Inuyasha' person spoke to Kaede, acting as though the elderly woman wasn't even there, "Has she done anything to you?"

Inuyasha, surprised, looked at the girl that had snapped at him, "Well, no, but-"

"Then show some respect and watch your mouth," Kyoko yelled at him, Kagome looked nervous between the two, Kyoko did have a rather short fuse and Kagome knew that she was just as stubborn as Inuyasha was.

Kaede smiled though at Kyoko standing up for her, "Your friend is very well behaved, Kagome."

Kyoko smiled at Kaede in kind, and Inuyasha seemed to get his bearings again and got over the fact that he was just yelled at by a woman and glared at the orange haired female instead, "Listen here carrot top! You may be new around here, but you can't go around and telling _me_ what to do!"

Kyoko stood at that, glaring at the half-demon, "And listen here, dog ears, I'm not telling you what to do, but I am telling you that if you want to be disrespectful towards an elderly lady then you are going to have me to deal with! So why don't you pick on someone your own size."

"Like you," Inuyasha growled, fisting his hands.

Kagome quickly wedged herself between the two, "Okay you two, settle down! Inuyasha, this _is_ my friend, Kyoko Ryuzaki. Kyoko, this is Inuyasha. He's my friend."

The two glared at each other, Inuyasha glaring just as much and took the time to actually look at her, and that's when his eyes widened and his face softened. He'd seen that glare before, that look of scolding and determination. He took a step back in alarm as he looked her over, that same build, arms crossed over her chest when she was angry, weight on one side of her hip, he'd seen that pose plenty of times from one girl.

"It can't be," he said softly, not realizing that Kyoko had lifted a brow at Inuyasha's constant staring.

"What was that," Kagome asked curiously, looking at Inuyasha with a confused look.

Inuyasha turned away, "Nothing." And with that he walked off just as two more voices called out towards Kagome. _Oh no! Shippo!_ Kagome thought in alarm as she looked to Kyoko with wide eyes as she had picked up on Shippo immediately, she seemed to be trying to make sense of the boyish looking fox demon that sprang into Kagome's arms immediately, and before anyone could stop Kyoko, she grabbed his tail and pulled.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR," Shippo yelled in protest, leaping from Kagome's arms and massaging his tail.

All attention was on Kyoko as she took a step back, misjudged the cut off of Kaede's hut, and fell. Kagome immediately rushed to her friend who propped herself on her elbows and was staring at Shippo as though he was a ghost and looking completely petrified, _this is going to be another long story._

After a couple more freak outs and Kyoko screaming a bit more, she seemed to finally calm down enough in understanding. The day had been long though, and so Kaede urged everyone to be inside to have dinner and relax a bit. All eyes were on Kyoko as she ate carefully, her gaze set on the flickering fire as she attempted to control her racing mind. Demons were real in the feudal era, she read stories about demons during this time but she had always thought they were just myths or folk tales told to children to scare them away from doing bad things. Yet here she sat, with a fox demon two people over her and then a half-dog demon right next to her.

"Will you guys stop already," demanded Kyoko with a glare, "This is all new to me, okay? I have a right to freak out, I'm in an era I do not want to be in, and I can't get back home. But I'm handling it, so stop looking at me like I'm a ticking time bomb!" There was a long silence as Kyoko grabbed more rice and ate it with some fish before she murmured a, "This is very delicious, Lady Kaede."

There was silence for a moment and then Kagome giggled; she covered her mouth shaking her head. Sango started laughing as well, quickly followed by Miroku right next to her, then Shippo, then Kaede, and then finally even Inuyasha gave a soft chuckle. The laughter was contagious and even Kyoko smiled for the first time in a while and she grinned laughing as well.

"Okay, so Shippo is a fox demon," Shippo nodded, all of their bellies were full and they were simply enjoying each other's company now, "Sango is a demon slayer- isn't that hard? You look so…small," though after she said it, Kyoko could see the lean muscle of a jock, just like her and Sango even flexed, patting her arm as though to prove that she was strong. "Kagome is the reincarnation of a Priestess named Kikyou, and Miroku-" It didn't take long to find out why Kyoko had fallen silent, she grabbed his hand, digging her thumb into a pressure point that made him cry out and bow to her, she grinned and finally released him before looking to Inuyasha, he was still staring at her with that look. As though he saw something that no one else could see.

"What," she asked.

"Nothing, it's getting late. I'm going to bed," and with that he rose and left the hutt.

Sango suddenly yawned, "I'm with Inuyasha, c'mon Kirara." The small cat demon immediately joined Sango on a small mat as she curled up, Kaede eased the fire to cool down so it wouldn't be so bright as Kagome situated her own mat close to Kyoko's.

"Don't worry, Kyoko, we'll figure this all out in the morning."

Nodding her head at Kagome's enthusiasm, she laid down on her own mattress and stared up at the ceiling, _Please. Take some of my life if it's needed, half of it. Just when I wake…let me please be home once more?_ And with that final, silent prayer, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to consume her.

The forth stage is depression, the final: acceptance.

**So you find out a bit more about Kyoko in this one! Please review! :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha!**

_Chapter Two: The Mysterious Woman, Hikaru Uchinaru!_

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, his brows furrowed as he stared at the stars, but he seemed to be searching for something beyond them. _Kyoko…she looks so much like her,_ Inuyasha mused to himself, his frown deepening as he tried to think of how it could happen, it couldn't be…the reincarnation? He sighed as he mumbled, "Is this your doing, old man?" By his tone, he didn't expect an answer, his ears twitched slightly as everything went silent for the briefest of moments, as though someone was answering, before the insects continued to hum their lullaby. Sighing once more, Inuyasha closed his eyes as one of his fondest memories swarmed him…

_A younger Inuyasha bolted through the forest, his bare feet pounding against the earth as he ran, amber eyes wide with fright as he ducked under a branch and ran from a dragon demon who disliked hanyous. His foot caught on a root, and he turned to finally fight but was met at seeing a clothed leg in front of him, looking upwards he saw a woman who strongly resembled Kyoko. She was dressed in white, worn armor with red fastenings on them. The armor looked practically spiritual, she wore a robe that stretched around her legs as she got into a defensive. Her robes were red, that to match her armor, a shoulder strap on one and then a slender chest piece to protect her most vital organs._

_The dragon demon roared just as it was about to come close before the woman lifted her hand, "Fire," as though some sort of pet, the fire immediately rose towards her hand and then she pointed at the demon, "Arrow!" The fire shot towards it's wielder's target and hit him square in the eye, the dragon demon roared in anger, but was quickly consumed by fire. Inuyasha relaxed when the demon was gone, but quickly tensed as the woman whirled on him with an angry look._

_She had large, brown orbs that seemed far too large for her face, just like Kyoko. A small nose in the center, and she seemed to slightly talk out of the side of her mouth rather than using all of her mouth. Her face was structured the same, angular and looking rather pointed, the only difference between the two was her hair wasn't an orange, it was a light brown. _

"_Inuyasha! What have I told you about wondering away from me," she practically barked at him, his ears lowered, but he crossed his arms trying to be stubborn, she grabbed his arm and lifted him to his feet as she glared at him. "Come, I have chores for you."_

All so suddenly it was morning, Kyoko was the first one awake, and she walked out of the hut and stretched with a short yawn before looking around curiously. Inuyasha watched from the roof curiously as she slowly walked from the hut along the dirt path, kicking a rock before stuffing her hands in her pockets and walking with her head down. Inuyasha leaped from the roof and landed next to her, she didn't jump in alarm, another trait like Hikaru. Kyoko gave him a soft smile in greeting.

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself," Inuyasha explained.

"I'm fine walking alone," Kyoko thought, believing he meant he wanted her to have company, but he only stared at her thoughtfully, "Oh, you mean because of…"

"Demons," Inuyasha stated bluntly.

Kyoko gave a smile and her shoulders sagged as she nodded her head, Inuyasha stared at her again and she narrowed her gaze, whirling on him, "Why are you staring at me like that? Do you know something?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kyoko turned as Kagome called out to her, she gave one more curious glance towards Inuyasha before turning and heading towards Kagome once more. Inuyasha fell silent before turning towards one of the mountains, he started heading towards at a calm walk, leaving Kaede's village with ease.

As Kyoko reached Kagome, the latter looked over her shoulder curiously and asked, "Hey, where's Inuyasha going?"

Kyoko shrugged, "Maybe he's going for a walk..?" She offered, Kagome had a worried look upon her face, but it didn't last long as Kagome gave a smile, "Come on! Let's go to the well and see if we can't figure out something."

"_Inuyasha, would you please carry this for me?" Hikaru started to ask before realizing the younger hanyou was staring at a pretty girl, she gave a smile and nudged him with his hip, the half-dog demon perked up at the nudge and looked at the smirking woman, "Just staring at her isn't going to do anything, go say 'hi'."_

_Inuyasha frowned as he took what she had asked and grumbled, "She wouldn't like me."_

"_How would you know," Hikaru asked stubbornly before snatching the groceries away from him and then gave him a gentle shove towards the woman, Kikyou, "I'll be at our hut, be home in time for dinner."_

_With that she had turned to leave before suddenly dropping their basket and coughing, she covered her mouth and Inuyasha immediately looked towards her with worry. She put up her other hand in an attempt to tell him she was fine, but then she fell to her knee, coughing even worse. The scent of blood hit Inuyasha and he panicked as he ran to her side, collecting her basket he also lifted her into his arms and ran home immediately._

_She was so hot, she was actually starting to make the half dog demon sweat as well as he ran through the forest as fast as he could, "Hikaru! What's wrong? You have to tell me." He panicked even more as she closed her eyes in her arms making him only run faster. He arrived to the hut and immediately dropped the basket down and laid her gently on her matt, on her side as she coughed up more blood._

Inuyasha arrived to a small tribe on the mountain which turned out to be a dormant volcano. Those that were older bowed to Inuyasha, recognizing the young man immediately. Others that were younger glared at him curiously; he paid little attention to him as he neared the top of the top of the dormant volcano where a lone hut rested. He entered neared the hut, and surprisingly for once he bowed to the hut in respect before climbing the small steps and then snapping his knuckles against the sliding door. There was rustle and then an elderly man, who was short due to his back curving awkwardly looked at Inuyasha before stepping aside.

"It's been a long time since we've met, good thing you came by too, Inuyasha. I'll be passing soon, this is my daughter, Yumi-" the man was suddenly cut off by Inuyasha.

"Silence old man, I came for Hikaru's things," Inuyasha barked at him in annoyance.

The man gave a 'hmph' before exiting the room, Inuyasha's amber orbs landed on the young woman in the room that was kneeled before a fire. One hand was flat, palm facing upwards; the other hand was resting on this palm as she was in full concentration. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen," she muttered over and over in concentration, Inuyasha remembered Hikaru would do the same, but the fire would actually rise and fall as she chanted it, as though the fire was connected with her. By the look of concentration and frustration that had fallen upon the woman, Inuyasha could only guess that she was attempting to do the same as well.

The man suddenly returned, carrying a small box, "What means do you have for this anyways?"

"Hinata, you're going to want to evacuate from the volcano…it's about to become active once more," Inuyasha explained simply as he opened the small box, all that was in there was a glove, a crimson emerald rested in the middle of the glove with a small ring to attach to the ring finger of the person. Inuyasha took it with great care and pocketed the glove before bowing to the man, Hinata, and rose to leave.

"Active? But that's impossible-"

"Trust me, Hinata," Inuyasha said sternly with a slight glare, "Leave."

"_My time is coming, Inuyasha," Hikaru rasped out as she stared into the fire, weeks had gone by, she was unable to keep much down, and the malnuritment was showing. Her skin seemed to look as though it were stretched over her skin, she looked so weak and Inuyasha couldn't remember ever seeing her look as though as she didn't look him in the eye._

_Inuyasha scoffed, "You're not dying, not on my watch."_

_She chuckled at him, "Don't talk like that Inuyasha, I am merely human. Sixty is not a bad age to die at."_

"_You always told me you were forty," Inuyasha scolded her._

_Laughing, she rolled her head towards him and Inuyasha actually feared it would roll off as she looked up at him with tired orbs, "I am merely twenty on the inside, but I don't think I'd pass for twenty." She coughed and had to roll slightly on her side as she coughed up more blood. Inuyasha's ears flattened as she did so and she gave him a smile, "Whatever happened to that pretty girl?"_

_Inuyasha scoffed, "You're more important. You're ill."_

"_Inuyasha, I've always been ill," she said and then took his hand, "do not blame yourself for this. I served your father for many years and he was able to heal me for a long time-"_

"_How," he cut her off, "Tell me, I'll go get the cure!"_

_Chuckling, Hikaru said, "You wouldn't be fast enough-"_

"_Yes I would! I can do it!"_

_Sighing this time, Hikaru glared at him and the fire died down with her annoyance and immediately Inuyasha fell silent to look at the woman with worry, "I'm far too gone. Please, just listen to me," she urged, "When I pass, it's important that you take my body to my village, Hinata's village. I need to be thrown into the volcano-"_

"_But, won't about me," Inuyasha demanded with anger, "You're leaving me, my mother left me-"_

"_DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" He was honestly surprised she was able to say that so loudly, she held her stomach in slight pain as she glared at him, "Don't you _ever_ talk that way about either of your parents, and I'm not going to let you talk that way about me either. Your father was a great man; you'll hear that countless times, Inuyasha. He was a great dog demon too, and he died in order to save myself and your mother. A fact that neither Izayoi nor myself could ever get over, your mother died a long time ago, when it wasn't her time. Another death on my hands," at this, Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, but Hikaru went on, "But neither of them have left you, they loved you and I loved you as though you were my own son. So," she suddenly smirked, "ever say that while I'm passing and I'll haunt your ass."_

_Inuyasha tried to smile but nodded as he eased her down and placed a new cool cloth on her forehead._

The sound of shouts snapped Inuyasha from his mind, he looked up to see smoke coming from Kaede's village. His eyes widened before he set off towards the village at full speed, villagers were taking to the forest while men grabbed their bows and arrows in a sad attempt to protect their village. Inuyasha immediately headed for Kaede's hut to find Kyoko attempting to help Kaede up.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is looking for you," Kyoko explained, pointing up towards Kirara where Sango and Kagome were flying. A large troll demon was swiping towards Kagome, Kyoko continued, "She said something about a 'shikon jewel'."

"The shikon jewel drew in the troll demon," Kaede explained with a deep frown, "Where did ye go anyways?"

"Kyoko, put this on," Inuyasha ignored Kaede as he handed her the glove.

Kyoko glared at him, "This isn't exactly a time for some sort of fashion statement, you idiot! Go kill that thing-"

"Will you just do what I tell you, dammit? You're as stubborn as she was," Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Who the Hell is she," demanded Kyoko with a glare, "I knew you knew something- Hey! What are you doing?"

Inuyasha had snatched her hand and she tried to wiggle to get free, stringing curses at him before he shoved the glove on her hand. He had to be certain that he was right, and he knew that he was right the moment that the glove glowed. Blinking her brown orbs, Kyoko let out a yell in alarm as her long sleeved shirt was suddenly layered with white armor; bracers on her forearms, a chest guard, and a shoulder plate on her right hand. The glove still on her hand as she examined herself with surprise, Inuyasha grinned before shoving her towards the demon.

_Fire Arrow._ A voice whispered to Kyoko as she stared at herself with surprise, that voice, it wasn't her's. Obediently she closed her eyes as she raised her hand as Kagome let out a yell, a hand hitting Kirara and knocking her off. Inuyasha shot off to save her just as Kyoko got her bearings.

"Fire arrow!" She yelled, pointing at the troll, fire swirled around her, coiling around her arm before shooting off the demon. The demon let out a roar of alarm as the fire consumed him and he fell to the ground, taking down a couple more empty huts in his fall. Kyoko panted as she fell to one of her knees, Inuyasha landing right next to her and steading her as she eased her racing heart. Kagome's face was in awe as she examined her friend with deep curiosity.

"You...better…explain…yourself…dog-boy," demanded Kyoko as she glared up at him.

**Shorter chapter, I know. And sorry that the fight scene is rushed ^^ I'm not very good at them Please review! :-)**


End file.
